threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:List of titles of Later Han, Three Kingdoms and Western Jin/@comment-1463998-20131231001952
驍騎校尉 Colonel of Valiant Cavalry 平寇將軍 pingkou jiangjun "Bandit-Pacifying General" Mao 安漢將軍 an-Han jiangjun "General Pacifying the Han" 揚武將軍 yangwu jiangjun "General Displaying Martial Virtue" Zheng 鎮遠將軍 zhenyuan jiangjun "General Defending Afar" Gong 賴恭 征虜將軍 zhenglu jiangjun "Caitiff-Attacking General" Fei 軍議中郎將 junyi zhong langjiang "General of the Gentleman of the Household for Military Consultation Yuan 射援 營司馬 ying sima "Major of the Army on Campaign" Xi ---- Acting General Who Destroys Criminals Ce Acting General Who Routs the Caitiffs Jian Acting General Who Smashes the Caitiffs Colonel Who Breaks the Enemy Line Ce General of the Standard Yan General Who Breaks the Enemy Line Jin General Who Brings Righteousness to Flourish Feng General Who Calms (Subdues) the Waves Deng, Xiahou Dun General Who Cherishes Barbarians Xu General Who Crosses the Liao on the Left General Who Crosses the Liao on the Right Fu General Who Detests the Xin Dynasty General Who Displays Firmness Cao, Ju Shou General Who Displays Majesty Bu, Sun Yu General Who Establishes Loyalty Xiu General Who Establishes Righteousness Yang General Who Establishes Trust Yi General Who Exterminates Rebels Ce General Who Exterminates Caitiffs Quan, Huang Zhong General Who Gives Tranquillity and Collects the Empire Chou, Dong Cheng General Who Gives Tranquillity to Han Zhu General Who Gives Tranquillity to the Northern Barbarians Teng General Who Gives Tranquillity to the South Wei General Who Gives Tranquillity to the State Yang General Who Gives Tranquillity to the Submissive Sui General Who Gives Tranquillity to the West Ding, Cao Ren General Who Glorifies Han Ce General Who Governs the Universe (rebel title) General Who Inspires Awe (zhènwēi jiāngjūn 振威將軍) Yu, Liu Zhang General Who Maintains Distant Lands in Peace Yan General Who Maintains the East in Peace Ji, Cao Cao General Who Maintains the South in Peace Biao, Zhang Lu General Who Maintains the West in Peace Sui, Lu Xun General Who Manifests Courage Si General Who Manifests Firmness Jue, Zhang Xiu, Fa Zheng General Who is Firm and Majestic Du General Who is Pillar of Heaven (rebel title) General Who Pacifies Caitiffs Tai General Who Pacifies Criminals Huang General Who Pacifies Disorder Shu General Who Pacifies the North Yan General Who Pacifies the Northern Barbarians General Who Pacifies the West Chao General Who Proclaims Righteousness Xu General Who Proclaims Majesty (typo?) Xu General Who Routs the Qiang Jiong General Who Routs the Caitiffs Zhuo General Who Restrains the Bandits General Who Shines in Virtue Yong General Who Supports Loyalty Qian General Who Supports Righteousness De General Who Subdues the Caitiffs Jiao General Who Subdues the North Dan General Who Terrifies Criminals (dàngkòu jiāngjūn 盪寇將軍) Shen, Zhang Liao (Bandit-Annihilating General) General Who Traverses the Open Country Huang General of the Gentlemen of the Household Emissary to the Xiongnu Min, Huangfu Gui General of the Gentlemen of the Household for All Purposes Zhong, Cao Pi General of the Gentlemen of the Household Protector of the Xiongnu Huan, Zhang Xiu General of the Gentlemen of the Household Rapid as Tigers Shao General of the Gentlemen of the Household Who Establishes Awe (jiànwēi zhōng lángjiāng 建威中郎將) Yu General of the Gentlemen of the Household Who Maintains the Rebels in Order Jun General of the Gentlemen of the Household Who Pacifies Disorder Yan General of the Gentlemen of the Household Who Routs the Xianbi Yan ---- notes 威 = awe 振 = inspire 安 = pacifies